Tu seras une reine, ma fille
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Arendelle s'est calmée. Elsa est de nouveau au pouvoir. Sa soeur lui a pardonné. Son peuple l'aime. Mais elle n'est pas toute seule. Elle ne le sera plus jamais...


**J'ai eu cette idée après avoir regardé ces images de "Si les princesses Disney étaient maman" ou un truc du style, avec une d'Elsa (c'est celle utilisée pour la fic, oui).**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Pixar.**

 **-L'univers de la Reine des neiges appartient à Disney.**

 **-L'image appartient à Isaiah Stephens.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allongée sur les draps épais de son lit, Elsa chantonnait des berceuses à mi-voix, caressant son ventre d'une main et tenant des papiers de l'autre.

Elle ne lisait pas vraiment les lignes manuscrites, ses pensées troublées par la vie qui se manifestait sous ses caresses, telle une réponse à ses gestes. Une manière de communiquer.

Dans un coin de son immense chambre, une servante crochetait de la layette, cachant son sourire attendri en baissant la tête. Elle avait été dépêché pour aider la reine durant les mois de sa grossesse. Les premiers temps furent complexes et, surtout, fatigants, pour la future mère.

Mais le pire fut sans doute. Anna qui déborda d'enthousiasme, comme toujours. Lorsque sa sœur lui annonça la nouvelle, elle sauta partout avant d'aller le crier au royaume entier.

Et c'était sans doute le pire que cette fillette au grand cœur ait pu faire.

Certes, elle n'était plus la princesse esseulée dans ce grand château vide et froid, mais elle restait parfois une enfant. Et cette fois-là n'avait pas fait exception.

Le retour d'Elsa à Arandelle et, surtout, sur le trône avait fait quelques mécontents même si ils n'avaient pas trop haussé la voix, partageant la liesse nationale en priant pour qu'elle succombe au premier mal venu.

Et à l'inverse, elle succomba au premier mâle venu.

En tout cas, c'est ce que susurraient ses détracteurs quand la grossesse royale était abordée.

Suite aux quelques actions menées contre la reine d'abord puis son bébé après, Anna s'empressa de s'excuser, inconsciente qu'elle était d'avoir donné du grain à moudre aux ennemis du royaume.

Comment Elsa pouvait se targuer d'être une bonne reine si elle se faisait engrosser sans se marier ou même d'avoir un mâle dans son cercle proche ?N'importe qui pouvait donc coucher avec sa majesté ?

Et ça, c'était sans parler de ses pouvoirs. Mais c'était la raison principale pour laquelle nul n'osait se soulever ou crier trop fort lorsqu'elle sortait.

Mais elle était plus forte que ça.

Elsa n'était revenue que pour sa sœur et rien d'autre. Elle avait été élevé en tant qu'héritière du trône, pas Anna. C'était à elle, d'assumer la gestion du royaume.

Un petit coup à travers son ventre la fit sortir de ses réflexions déprimantes. Comme si le bébé refusait de laisser sa future mère se noyer dans ses sombres pensées. N'était-il pas suffisamment envahissant comme ça ? Qu'elle se ressaisisse et ne s'occupe que de ses jambes gonflées et de son dos douloureux, les affaires du royaume attendront bien demain !

-Je vais éteindre, soupira-t-elle faussement. L'avenir du royaume commence à me faire des misères.

Elle échangea un sourire avec la nourrice qui fit le tour des lampes, les soufflant.

-Bonne nuit majesté.

* * *

Il était encore déstabilisant de croiser Elsa avec son nouveau tour de taille. La jeune fille avait toujours été fine et gracieuse, mais plus les mois s'écoulaient et plus ses formes s'affirmaient, modifiant sa silhouette.

Les gardes se précipitaient à sa rencontre, se pliant en quatre pour l'aider, la faisant rire ou ronchonner selon le degré de leur empressement. Elle pouvait porter trois livres sans se faire un tour de rein, quand même !

Les serviteurs n'étaient pas en reste, la maternant subitement. Elle trouvait toujours de quoi grignoter dans les pièces où elle se rendait, des coussins sur ses fauteuils…

Et il y avait Anna qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'avoir son neveu sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi on doit attendre si longtemps ? Se plaignait-elle régulièrement.

Heureusement que Kristoff l'occupait pas mal, la sortant souvent pour lui faire découvrir son royaume mortel, sinon elle surgirait vingt fois par jour pour demander à sa sœur si elle accouchait.

Au moins, Elsa pourra compter sur elle pour occuper l'enfant pendant qu'elle-même restera enfermée dans son bureau à marchander avec les dirigeants voisins.

-Cet enfant sera aimé, prophétisait la nourrice.

La solitude qui avait habité la vie des deux princesses les hantait encore maintenant. Alors, elles remplissaient leurs journées de chaleur humaine, d'occupations diverses… Tout pour oublier la solitude glacée du palais et les fantômes de ses murs.

Alors, entendre ça réchauffait le cœur de la reine qui pressait alors ses mains sur son ventre, souriant au coup de pied qu'elle recevait en échange, comme pour la rassurer.

Il n'était peut-être pas encore né, mais il l'aimait déjà.

* * *

Anna s'énervait sur son tambour à broderie, tirant sur le fil, coupant et jurant. De ce côté-là, on pourrait voir les progrès depuis sa rencontre avec Kristoff. Son vocabulaire injurieux s'agrandissait.

Cachée derrière son livre, Elsa avait bien du mal à ne pas relâcher ses gloussements. Sa sœur n'avait aucune patience, franchement !

Les quelques serviteurs passant par là étaient outrés par un tel langage, mais cachaient mieux leur amusement que leur souveraine.

-Tu parais… agitée, finit par déclarer cette dernière. Kristoff t'a de nouveau demandé en mariage ?

-Pardon ? Non non…

Elle releva à peine la tête, toujours aux prises avec son motif.

-Que fais-tu pour être si… remuante ?

-Je brode.

-C'est étonnant, je suis persuadée que la broderie est une loisir plus apaisé.

Elle accepta une tasse de thé, y cachant son sourire alors que sa sœur fusillait du regard le tissu dans ses mains, avant de soupirer, le laissant tomber au sol.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise et te créer une couverture de naissance pour mon futur neveu. Mais cette satanée aiguille ne fait rien de ce que je veux ! C'est un massacre !

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air dramatique, bien que son ton boudeur était réel.

Reposant sa tasse et son libre, Elsa se leva avec un peu de difficulté, pour se rapprocher de sa cadette, lui offrant son calme sourire.

-C'est très gentil, Anna. Mais il te suffira de l'aimer pour le réchauffer de ta tendresse. Il y a bien assez de couvertures dans ce pays pour le border, mais il n'aura qu'une seule tante.

-Tu dis toujours « il ». Tu sais déjà ce que ça sera ?

Anna était très touchée mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser aux larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

-Absolument pas. Mais à force d'entendre tout le royaume célébrer le futur prince, j'ai pris le pli.

Elsa tira sur les plis de sa robe, arrangeant la retombée du tissu autour de son ventre.

Arrivée à sept mois, elle ne pouvait pas rater les regards attirés par la rondeur provoquée par sa maternité.

-Tu préférerais quoi ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence.

-Et pour les prénoms ?

Anna aperçut un éclat de douleur traversant son regard. Elle avait fini par comprendre que sa sœur regrettait de l'absence de l'homme avec lequel elle avait couché. Sans doute l'avait-elle aimé, le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur idylle, et qu'elle aurait souhaité partager sa première grossesse avec lui.

-J'ai des idées.

Les yeux plongés dans le foyer ronflant, elle tordait ses mains sans y faire attention. Elle finit par saluer sa sœur et la quitter au profit de sa chambre, thé et lecture oubliés, se couchant.

* * *

-Oh non, elle a recommencé… va chercher les pics, soupira une servante.

Sa collègue quitta la chambre avec empressement pendant qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers la glace que la reine s'était formée dans son sommeil. Selon les trolls, c'était provoqué par son état, mais ça ne rassurait pas la future mère qui en avait toujours peur.

Il fallait donc se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se réveille et ne panique, ce qui amènerait une couche supplémentaire de gel, un blizzard ou autre. C'était un cercle sans fin.

Heureusement, les trolls aidaient Elsa à accepter ce qu'elle était, mais c'était long et difficile de surpasser toutes ces années de dégoût et de peur de soi. Il faudra du temps, mais il y avait déjà de petites améliorations.

-Vous avez bien dormi, majesté ?

-Pas déjà le matin… miaula-t-elle du fond de son lit.

-Je crains que si, hélas, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle poursuivit le programme de la journée, pendant qu'elle et sa collègue aidaient la jeune femme à s'apprêter, refaisant le lit en parallèle. C'était ainsi tous les jours, maintenant qu'il fallait un treuil à la reine pour s'extirper de sa couche.

Ce n'était pas au goût de la future mère qui avait hâte que tout cela s'achève, qu'elle récupère son corps, sa liberté et ses heures de sommeil.

-Le roi des Îles du Sud a envoyé une nouvelle missive, que doit-on faire ?

-Je la lirai tout à l'heure, mettez-la avec les autres.

Cet homme lui courrait, à force de la harceler de courriers, de cadeaux, de pleurnicheries en tout genre.

Ce n'est pas parce que Hans était son fils et que lui était veuf qu'il devait minimiser les actions de ce prince au cœur noir. Et encore moins l'épouser.

Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagnée.

S'empêtrant dans ses pensées sombres et dans les volants de sa robe, Elsa jeta un œil à sa psyché qui renvoyait un reflet bouffi et au ventre gonflé. Vivement que cela finisse, toutes ces nouvelles courbes ne lui allaient pas ! Même si, selon certains, elle avait l'air plus épanouie que jamais.

-Allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

Ouvrant la marche et suivie par les deux servantes, elle entreprit de commencer sa journée, déléguant et soufflant face au rythme ralentit.

Qu'on la libère…

* * *

-Vous allez nous faire un beau bébé, hein ? Demanda un marchand.

Ses allures de grand-père et son regard plein d'espoir troubla la souveraine qui recula d'un pas, protégeant son ventre de son bras, par réflexe.

-Ma femme et moi, on a eu trois p'tits gars et une fille magnifique ! Et, à son tour, elle a fêté la cinquième naissance le mois dernier !

Et il poursuivit son récit sur la grossesse et l'accouchement de chacun d'entre eux, sans prêter attention au teint de plus en plus vert de la future mère qui resserrait son étreinte sur son ventre proéminent.

Hannah, elle, pâlissait et finit par jurer ses grands dieux qu'elle ne tombera jamais enceinte !

Bon, finalement, on allait encore attendre un peu pour la délivrance…

* * *

Mais les mois passent et on ne peut pas retenir la nature malgré la peur et l'appréhension.

Elsa finit par entrer en travail et Hannah envoya son petit-ami chercher les trolls en catastrophe pour juguler les vagues de froid qui s'échappaient de la future mère, empêchant les sage-femmes de l'approcher et de l'aider.

-Il se passa de longues heures durant lesquelles Elsa lâcha de nombreuses larmes, mais ce n'était rien à côté du moment où son enfant lui fut déposé dans les bras.

De ses grands yeux bleus de nouveau-né, il fixait cette mine sanglotante qui n'osait pas le serrer et le tenait presque à bout de bras.

Sa réaction effraya plus d'une personne. Était-ce un rejet ? L'enfant possédait-il une déformation quelconque ? Les rumeurs d'un viol certain étaient-elles avérées ?

À la porte, un valet se dandinait sur place, peut sûr. Il était sensé annoncer le sexe du nouvel héritier au peuple, mais l'état de la scène le troublait. Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas à s'en donner la peine, finalement…

Après plusieurs tentatives pour apaiser sa sœur, Hannah finit par lui retirer le nourrisson des mains avec humeur, voulant le voir de plus près.

-Oh, il est trop mignon ! Déclara-t-elle subitement. Je veux le même !

Elle fixa Kristoff en disant cela, faisant reculer instinctivement le blond qui se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Il fallait impérativement ôter le bambin de ses mains avant qu'elle ne décide de remplir la pouponnière à son tour !

Mais la jeune fille finit par se reprendre et retourner auprès de sa sœur, s'asseyant sur le lit, à ses côtés, la forçant à regarder l'enfant qu'elle venait d'accoucher.

-C'est drôle, il me fait penser à un portrait du château, commença-t-elle.

Elsa risqua un regard, ses épaules tressautant de sanglots étouffés, mais il n'y avait plus de larmes dans ses yeux rougis.

-Je crois que c'est le portrait de papa enfant, poursuivit-elle. Tu l'as déjà vu, non ?

Elle jouait avec une des petites mains tandis que l'enfant papillonnait des cils, semblant lutter contre sommeil qui finit par le faucher.

Son aînée paraissait hypnotisée par la voix douce et les gestes lents de sa sœur, s'apaisant à son tour.

-C'est amusant, non ? C'est peut-être le signe qu'il fera un bon roi…

Autour d'eux, les serviteurs et les sage-femmes retenaient leurs souffles. Tout allait se jouer sous leurs yeux. D'une certaine manière, le futur du royaume était dans la balance.

-Il a des cheveux blancs, c'est amusant ça aussi.

Timidement, Elsa tendit la main à son tour, frôlant la touffe éparse.

-On dirait les miens, souffla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la chambre royale. La reine avait fait un pas dans la direction de son fils !

Hypnotisée comme elle était, elle ne vit pas sa sœur sourire au crieur pour qu'il partage enfin la bonne nouvelle au peuple.

-C'EST UN GARÇON !

* * *

Malgré ses projets, Elsa eut beaucoup de mal à déléguer son fils à la nourrice embauchée pour cette tâche.

Le petit Jack était presque greffé aux bras de sa mère, assistant aux conseils et aux réunions, aux visites des grades et du royaume.

La petite tête au large sourire avait conquit le cœur des habitants et était presque considéré comme une mascotte, au grand plaisir de sa tante et de sa mère.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné notre nom de famille ? Avait un jour demandé Anna.

Elsa caressa machinalement le crâne chauve de son fils qui tétait goulûment à son sein.

-Il est d'usage de porter le nom du père. Jack porte le nom du sien.

-Mais c'est qui ce « Frost », alors ?

Elsa ne répondit pas, froissant une main de la lettre mais gardant son sourire tendre pour son fils.

* * *

L'été battait son plein et Elsa en souffrait, ses pouvoirs ayant abaissé sa température corporelle et la sensibilisant aux températures en hausse. Durant les heures les plus chaudes, elle se réfugiait dans les pièces les plus froides, quitte à travailler dans le cellier, entourée de poissons morts et de laitages.

Un glissement la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Jack, ne joue pas avec ça !

La souveraine récupéra des mains de son fils un morceau de fromage.

Lui aussi était inconfortable avec la chaleur et après avoir consulté plusieurs médecins et mages, elle avait fini par l'emmener avec elle, en désespoir de cause. Et, contre toute attente, l'enfant semblait presque revivre, même si il s'ennuyait, jouant avec les aliments à porté de main.

Alors, parfois, sa mère reposait les affaires du royaume et le divertissait, créant des formes de glace ou de simples flacons, gardant sa concentration fixée pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose l'occupe. Alors, elle reprenait ses traités jusqu'à ce que Jack baille d'ennui ou tente d'arracher un œil aux harengs.

-Arrête tes bêtises, petit flocon, soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'installa sur ses genoux et plaça sa main devant lui, paume vers le haut, s'apprêtant à faire de nouveau appel à ses pouvoirs. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Des éclats de glace étincelèrent dans l'air froid. C'était très léger, très discret. Mais l'air ravi du bambin et du gel recouvrant le bout de ses doigts.

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'Elsa tentait de réfuter ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. C'était sans elle qui…

Mais elle ne put achever sa pensée qu'un flocon imparfait s'envoler et que la couche de Jack paraissait subitement bien pleine.

Sous le choc de la découverte, elle alla le changer, mécaniquement.

* * *

-Tu crois que Jack a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ? Chuchota Anna.

Encore sonnée, la jeune mère avait fini par s'ouvrir à sa sœur, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir.

-Il… il a créé un flocon, murmura-t-elle. Comme moi !

Laissant Elsa répéter sa phrase en boucle, la princesse rejoignit son neveu qu'elle chatouilla avec énergie, récoltant des gloussements. Elle s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'une boule de neige percuta son visage.

Elle était peu épaisse et très friable, elle fondit très vite, mais c'était une boule de neige créée à partir de rien et en plein été.

-On doit aller voir les trolls, déclara la rousse.

* * *

Si les premières années furent un vrai jonglage entre les droits royaux, Jack et ses pouvoirs, Elsa finit par se reprendre et, mère et fils domestiquèrent la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines, rassurant les derniers sceptiques et peureux sur une possible nouvelle ère glaciaire. Tout était sous contrôle.

En grandissant, le prince avait dévoilé un caractère farceur et personne n'était à l'abri d'une boule de neige malicieuse ou d'une minuscule plaque de verglas.

Elsa ne comptait plus le nombre de plaignants venus raconter les méfaits de son fils durant les séances de doléance. Et ça le faisait sourire.

Dans un royaume pris dans la neige comme le leur, habité par des gens rustres et superstitieux, le prince Jack Frost était une brise de bonne humeur, jouant avec les enfants et animant les veillées avec énergie.

Il était un bon fils, mais un mauvais prince, évitant les cours et les devoirs royaux. Et ça, ça inquiétait beaucoup plus Elsa que le récit du dernier tour pendable joué au boulanger.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Soupira-t-elle.

Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter d'avoir été si flexible, le laissant jouer plutôt qu'assister à ses leçons d'écriture. Mais le sourire de son fils la faisait aussi vaciller dans son jugement.

-Laisse-le tranquille, s'amusait sa sœur. Il rattrapa ce que nous avons raté.

Anna adorait chaque jour encore plus son neveu, se pliant en deux lorsqu'il lui racontait ses frasques. Elle vivait une deuxième jeunesse grâce à lui, oubliant l'amertume de sa rupture d'avec Kristoff que les préceptes de la cour avait fini par faire fuir.

-Il sera toujours temps pour qu'il prenne un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Jack passa les portes en courant, décorum balancé aux oubliettes, et claqua la bise aux deux uniques membres de sa famille.

Et son seul visage souriant aux mèches platines en désordre fit de nouveau fondre son cœur.

Elsa lui en reparlera une autre fois, ça ne pressait pas tant que ça, finalement…

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
